For Love of a Vampire
by BaelorStark
Summary: My Name is Arcturus Sirius Black, more commonly known as Harry James Potter, and this is my story. *Changed to 3rd Person Perspective* Chapters won't be very long, but what the story lacks in quantity, it hopefully will make up in quality. Please Review! If I feel the story is getting a good response and it's not a complete waste of time, I Shall continue.
1. 1

It had worked so well, his plan that is.

It was a simple plan, simple but brilliant.

He wished it didn't have to have ended this way, but unfortunately there was no other alternative, he had both loved and respected him, but to this day he still don't regret what he had to do in order to gain the one thing he loved above all others.

His name was Arcturus Sirius Black, more commonly known as Harry James Potter, and this is a story about love, loss and betrayal, but most of all, this is his story.


	2. 2

The day had started out like any other, he had woken up at 6:00 AM, quietly made his way downstairs so as to not wake up any of his slumbering family, where he then silently turned the knob on the front door and quickly closed it behind him as he stepped outside.

Arcturus shivered as he stepped out into the cold night air, the brisk breeze giving him goosebumps through his thin dark grey sweatshirt. He quickly jogged on the spot to get his blood flowing, and once sufficiently warm made his way down to the driveway, where he quickly scaled the large iron gate, protected by various magical enchantments and powerful blood magic, and started his morning jog.

Arcturus made his way through various parks, down dark alleyways and out onto the highway, where he jogged for a good two hours without braking pace, until finally he found himself becoming short of breath. He slowed down to a slow jog, until finally coming to a stop beside a fallen log, where upon he sat down while trying to regain his breath, taking big gulps of air in order to fill his lungs with oxygen.

The reason he had to sneak out in the early hours of the morning is that his parent believed that a wizard of hi standing shouldn't waste time on doing physical exercise, when he could instead take various potions which would keep him thin and healthy. So in order to avoid their lectures about what a proper wizard should and shouldn't do, he had to resort to acting like a common criminal and sneaking around, which he found himself completely fine with. Arcturus quiet enjoyed the calmness that the early hours of the morning offered, It allowed him to escape the chaotic and loud atmosphere that seems to cling to his family, as well as giving him the opportunity to have a little time to himself, which he found sparse in the days leading up to his pending graduation.

Ever since he had been excepted into Harvard his studies had taken completely taken over, his life was filled with essays, assignments and other scholarly research, with their being no time for himself, however as his family was good enough to move from England to America, albeit grudgingly, he was determinant to pass all of his classes at the top of his class, to prove to his family that going to muggle school wasn't a fruitless endeavor, nor was moving to America from England a waste of time and resources.

Arcturus rested for a little while longer, before finally standing up and making his way back towards his family's estate. He was about thirty minutes from his home when he heard it, a loud piercing scream, a scream that belonged to a women, a scream that sounded of terror and desperation.

Quickly followed the noise, Arcturus ran at full speed towards the obviously distressed women, which led him down a back alley, where he followed the sound through a car park and came out across the road from the local national bank, where he found what the cause of the screaming was.

A women was being held at gun point, by a man wearing a black balaclava and in one hand he held a gun, which had a long thin silencer attached tp the end, and in his other hand he held a brown burlap sack, which he was trying to force over her the women's head, obviously Arcturus had just found himself in the middle of a kidnapping.

Arcturus new it was up to him to save the women, as he couldn't in good conscious leave the women at the mercy of the kidnapper, the guilt would haunt have haunted him forever if he did, so Arcturus quickly thought of a plan, and put it into action.


	3. 3

Arcturus quietly ran across the road where he hid himself behind a parked car, making sure not to make his presence known to the assailant, as if he was seen there would be no way for him to defend himself as he had left his wand on his bedside table, unaware that he would find himself in a potentially life threatening situation.

From his position he could easily jump out and attack the unknown assailant, hopefully without their being any unnecessary bloodshed, for although Arcturus wanted to make the piece of scum pay for his abominable actions, he didn't want to have to resort to the level of a common criminal, as such behavior was beneath the heir to such a prestige pureblood family.

Turning back to the matter at hand, Just as the kidnapper was about to successfully place the sack over the struggling women's head, Arcturus took the offered opportunity and leapt out from his place of hiding towards the back of the assailant, where he quickly wrapped his arms around his upper torso, the kidnapper struggled against his grip, forgetting the burlap sack and the women, who had managed to break free and had ran off to Merlin knows where.

The unknown man grabbed at Arcturus's arms, pinching and pulling, trying to get him to break his hold on him, which he was desperately trying to keep a hold of, and as Arcturus was much younger, and had less experience in activities that required physical exercise due to his pureblood heritage it was proving to be quiet difficult.

It wasn't until several (painstaking on Arcturus's part) minutes that the unknown man realized that he still had his weapon on him, and quick as a flash he had abandoned the idea of trying to grapple with Arcturus, and instead had decided to pull the Black heir in the direction of his gun, which had fallen to the ground about 4 feet away from where Arcturus had attacked him unsuspectingly.

Arcturus tried to resist being pulled in the direction of the gun, but it was ultimately a worthless endeavor, as the kidnapper had an advantage in the upper body strength department and within a blink of an eye he had broken free of Arcturus grip and had the gun in hand, but five feet away from where Arcturus stood.

Seeing that this wouldn't end well for Arcturus as he didn't have any means of defending himself, he held his hands up in surrender. But although Arcturus had surrendered, the man put his hand on top of the gun, pulled back the slide, took aim at Arcturus's unprotected abdomen and squeezed the trigger.

As soon as he pulled back the clip of the gun, the whole world seemed to slow down, Arcturus became aware of everything around him, the soft breeze in the air, the smell of coffee and freshly baked bread from the café down the street and the chirping of the birds, and his whole life seemed to suddenly flash before his eyes, images of his family, his friends and everything that he held dear.

Suddenly everything sped up as soon as his finger pulled the trigger, as bullets flew from the gun barrel and collided with Arcturus's abdomen, whoses eyes widened with terror as the breath was knocked out of him and he then felt unimaginable pain in his stomach, upon which he doubled over clutching his bleeding chest which felt as if it was on fire.

Arcturus heard the footsteps of the perpetrator fading into the distance as he fell to the pavement, landing with his back to the ground and his hands clutching his bleeding stomach. After a few minutes of lying there, bleeding out unto the cold concrete with nobody in sight, everything started to slow down, Arcturus could feel his breath becoming shallower, his body becoming weaker as more of his life blood left his body, the very essence of his being becoming less and less.

And as he lay there, dying, he wondered if it was worth saving someone who probably wouldn't have done the same for him, and it was in that instance that Arcturus swore that If by some miracle he did survive his current situation that the person responsible would rue the day they decided to attack Arcturus Sirius Black, Scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.


	4. 4

Not too far from the scene of the crime, a very ancient Vampire was preparing to read a particularly interesting tome about the Witch Hunts in the 14th century, when he smelled something unlike anything he had smelled in all his years of existence.

Something that smelled so pure he had but no choice but to taste it and without a moment's notice the vampire was out the door, his book landing with a small thud on the floor from where it had slipped through his fingers in his hasty exit from the building.

The vampire was but a blur as he made his way towards the ever pungent smell, his throat began to burn with a hunger that he knew wouldn't cease until he had drained whoever owned the blood he so desperately graved.

As the vampire grew closer towards his goal his mind became less and less his own, with his primal instincts taking over, his eyes turned the deepest shade of black imaginable as his body burned with a hunger he had never before experience, not even when he had been a newborn.

It wasn't long before the Vampire found the cause of his current state of bloodlust, a young human, probably around 16 to 17 was lying on the pavement, his arms at his sides and his chest covered with the blood that smelled so exceptionally good.

The Vampire walked slowly towards the fallen human, as he got closer his sense began to hear the dull thud of a heartbeat; it would seem as if there was still a bit of life within this particular human, which was good news to him, cold blood tasted absolutely dreadful.

He came to a stop beside the barely breathing youth and with great restraint on his part, quickly picked the young man up, flipped him unto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and quickly made his way back to his home so that he could enjoy his meal without the possibility of being seen by curious humans.

It wasn't long before the Vampire was at the front of his current home, which was a large Mansion that was situated on the outskirts of the town, surrounding the house was a large iron fence, topped with pointed spikes to discourage any trespasses.

The Vampire jumped the fence with barely a pause, continuing to walk up the paved walkway where he pulled out a key from his suit pocket, put the key into the lock and proceeded to push the oak front door open.

As the vampire walked the halls of his home, you could tell that he needed nothing in the way of money, everywhere the eye could see their were priceless paintings and sculptures, as well as the odd medieval weapon or two, the whole place looked more like a museum than an actual home.

Making his way through the halls, the Vampire made his way towards the back of the house where slowly everything began to become more modern and less luxurious, with the painting and antiques giving way to more simple furniture and various electrical appliances.

The Vampire carried the dying human down through the various halls towards the basement; every step of the way the human's heartbeat became just a little bit weaker.

As soon as he was over the threshold of the nicely furnished basement, he grabbed the human by the front of his dripping shirt, and sunk his teeth into the human's tender flesh. The blood was the greatest thing he had ever tasted and he continued to drink from the human until he finally came down from his frenzied state, whereupon he dropped the human onto the ground as he had no more use for him.


	5. 5

Just as the Vampire was about the head back upstairs to continue reading his book, he heard the sudden quickening of a heartbeat, and before his mind had even processed what was happening, his was hovering inches above the human, his dark eyes looking into the face of his latest victim, who had just begun the turning process.

It was something that had only happened to him a few times in his exceptionally long life, him changing a human into a vampire that is. You see when a human was bitten by a vampire; there was a 98% chance that they wouldn't become a vampire, as most vampires drained the body dry and in the chance they didn't the human body couldn't tolerate the amount of pain the transformation from human to vampire caused, that being the reason why vampire hadn't overpopulated the world.

He now had a decision to make, he could either destroy the vampire before the transformation had time to start working, effectively putting an end to his current predicament, or he could wait and see if the transformation took hold, and if it did so he could introduce the newborn to the new life he had forced him into.

The easy thing to do would be to put an end to the human, before he turned into a powerful newborn that could be potentially problematic, which would allow him to continue his life or he could allow the venom to take its natural course and see how things played out from there.

The Vampire straightened up from his position beside the turning vampire, his decision could determine how his life continued from here on out. The Vampire took several steps back so that he could look on towards the slowly turning human, hoping to find something that would be able to help him in making his decision.

The human was young, most likely 17 or 18 based on the fact that there was no trace of facial hair; around 6 ft. tall with a slightly muscular build. His face was angular, and he had short unruly dark black hair with high cheekbones often seen upon the faces of people of nobility. Looking upon the human the Vampire felt a small amount of sympathy, sympathy for the fact that the human's future and family had been torn away from him, that he would never be able to grow old and lead a normal life, that the choice to be changed into a vampire was taken out of his hands, as the choice was taken out of his hands when he was changed into a vampire at the age of 23, so many millennia ago.

Seeing the similarity between human and himself, how they had both been young and forced into a situation they hadn't wanted nor accepted made the Vampire realize that he had the opportunity to help someone in need, even if that some was in there current situation thanks to his actions.

Making his decision, the vampire looked down upon the human's body, whose body was covered in blood and would slightly shake every few minutes due to the venom currently racing through his veins, slowly turning the once living, breathing human into an immortal, undead, vampire, before leaving the room to await for the turning process to either turn into a vampire, or not.

**3 Days Later**

Arcturus awoke with a start, his mind fuzzy and unfocused. Pain. That was the only thing he had known for what seemed like a lifetime, pain so painful that it felt as if his whole body was covered in an everlasting and unquenchable fire. Arcturus looked around his surroundings, trying to figure out how he came to be in this unfamiliar place. The last thing he knew he was laying on the pavement, slowly dying of a bullet wound, and the next his body was in unimaginable pain.

Deciding that these questions could be answered later, Arcturus slowly stood up from his position on the floor. It wasn't until Arcturus looked down at his dirty, bloodstained clothes that he realized that everything seemed to be so much clearer than before, as if he was looking at things under a very powerful magnifying class. Shrugging, at this odd occurrence, Arcturus tried to summon his magic to transfigure his clothes into more proper attire. After nothing happened for the 4th time in a row, Arcturus started to grow panicked, his magic wasn't responding to any of his commands, which was extremely weird as he had been able to do wandless magic since for over three years.

Arcturus tried a few more times, all ending in the same negative response. Knowing an easy way to see what was wrong with his magic; Arcturus sat down on the floor in the meditative pose and prepared to delve into his magical core.

Several minutes passed by, with no success on Arcturus's part, no matter how long he tried to use Occlumency to try and find the being that was his magic. Arcturus started to grow very worried; His magic was a huge part of who he was, what if he wasn't able to use magic anymore, what was he supposed to tell his family, let alone his father? , he was the heir to one of the oldest and most prestigious pureblood families in the Wizarding World, and without magic he was no better than filthy squib.

Arcturus sighed deeply and tried to put his thoughts about his magic away for later, it wouldn't do to worry about these things when he was supposed to be dead, and was also in an unfamiliar place, with no knowledge of how he had gotten here. The first thing he needed to do was to find a way out of this place, everything else he could find out after he had found a place to stay and something to eat. As he thought about the prospect of food, the back of his throat burned with an unfamiliar hunger, which Arcturus found extremely weird as he had never before experienced such a feeling at the idea of food.

Arcturus made his way to the door, and just as he was about to make his way out of the room, he hear the sound of footsteps from down the hall, not wanting to be caught by whoever had brought him to this strange location, and also wanting to see who was responsible for effectively saving his life, Arcturus looked around the room, and finding an old cupboard, quickly made himself hidden to the unknown person.


End file.
